The present invention relates to a method for multi-dimensional representation, interpolation and compression of data. More specifically, it relates to the use of two-dimensional sampling functions that are defined over the complex numbers to efficiently represent, interpolate, smooth, or compress data.
In the field of data processing, it is often required to compress data in order to speed up transmission or to improve processing. Therefore, there is a number of compression algorithms that use interpolation methods. Here, mention should be made of known compression methods for images, such as JPEG.